Argento
Argento was a company created in Villa Ángela, Chaco, in 2009. Villangelen industry Deppeler explained that both the harvester and its head respond to a development totally Villangelense and with the work of twenty operators. Also, the folding system is carried out in some workshops in the city and a minimum part in the province of Santa Fe. "The harvest head is a design created by us, taken to the irons and tested by us, because we have harvesters of our property performing services, and that helped us find the defects and debug the head system, which today is developed with a product of very good performance with delivery to the world, since we have business proposals for Central America, Europe and Asia. We are hopeful in that and what is the local market. This is a difficult year with very few prospects, so we continue to work for the foreign market". On the other hand, and in relation to the MWP of the MWM International engine, he said that "it gives him a greater harvesting capacity in triplicate way, so with the same expenses that are generated in comparing a US combine with these harvesters it can double the harvesting capacity", finished Export markets The firm Argento advances in exports of machinery, this time with fifteen cotton harvesters bound for Venezuela, practically 100% Villangelenses, which are proudly exported to different countries. The morning of Saturday served for the presentation of these machines that attracted the eyes of those who walked the streets of the city, who were surprised to circulate the cotton harvesters presented in front of the General San Martín central square, where the mayor Oscar Peppo, together with Provincial Deputy Mariel Gersel and Secretary of Government Aldo Almirón, accompanied the owner of the firm Argento Juan Deppeler, who presented part of a total of ten units that will be exported to Venezuela. Peppo expressed his pleasure to accompany the presentation of Argento machines, which from the third city of Chaco will be exported to another country. "Therefore, we want to congratulate Juan Carlos Deppeler and the people who work with him in the company, because it shows that things can be done when there is a vocation, effort and work, and that beyond sacrifice there are also risks because generating a business with the intention of exporting to other countries, as it did in another opportunity with China and Brazil, in a silent way, it is not easy". "Today" continued Peppo, "must come to light and receive the recognition of the people and with the necessary diffusion in the media, so that little by little other doors can be opened, at the same time as accompanying and helping in the strengthening of the industrial process of the city of Villa Ángela". For its part, Deppeler reported that for more than two years his small family business has been selling their combine harvesters in limited quantities. "We managed to sell one, two and four machines per game, and now a lot of fifteen units is prepared. That is why we believe that it is time to show Villa Ángela the work we have been doing". Combine models made by Argento References and sources External links *Argento in Pesados Argentinos Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 2009 Category:Argento Category:Cotton Picker